Clementines Story
by TWDHGfan
Summary: Clementine left Savannah, when she saw two people walking towards her. She kept thinking about the bad man that kidnapped her, causing Lee to get bit. Were the people like him or were they nice? Were they even people at all? this Story is about what happens next with Clementine and how she ends up finding Ricks group meet old friends and new ones. I don't own anything from TWD.


_**I wanted to write a crossover about these for a while :) its really long and i'm proud! i absolutely love Clementine and i cried at the end of the game.**_

Clementine had just escaped Savannah. Everyone she loved was now dead. There was no one to protect her or keep her safe. She wiped the tears from her eyes it was minutes ago she shot Lee. Lee the man who found her all alone when the world went down, when her parents weren't there, scared that they would never come find her. He took care of her, loved her, and made sure she was safe. She trusted him even though he was a stranger and the bond they had over the past months proved that Lee really cared about her. She thought back to before.

* * *

"Clem..." Lee whispered, Lee got bit trying to find Clementine when a strange man kidnapped her, back in Savannah. After Lee helped saved her from the man they decided to leave finding refugee in a mechanics shop. She knew he got bit but she couldn't face the reality of it.

"Yes, Lee?" Clementine replied tears falling down her face.

"I'm gunna miss you. You know what to do." Lee said, He used the last of his strength handing Clementine his gun and a pair of handcuffs he had found. Clementine knew what she had to do she didn't want Lee to turn. she handcuffed him to a heater. With tears falling down her cheeks she raised her gun just like Lee taught her and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Clementine was resting on a fallen tree; all those memories of the people she loved came flooding back to her and she started crying. She stopped for a moment wiping her tears, she looked up to see two figures walking along a path. We're they walkers she thought, pulling out Lees gun from her red sweater. No they couldn't be they didn't walk like walkers. She took a closer look realizing they were in fact people. People she thought, alive? She was about to call to them when an idea popped in her head. What if they were like that bad man that kidnapped her? That bad man was the reason Lee got bit and why Kenny and the others died. Tears falling from her eyes again she got up and started walking in the other direction. She stopped and turned her head to see the two figures walking towards her picking up the pace. Maybe they really were walkers she thought and she started run away. Soon Clementine reached a dirt road and picked up the pace even more running faster than she ever had. But they were quicker. She ran but at the same time looked back, she saw the two men clear now one was scary looking with a crossbow and the other was wearing a police officer uniform. Clementine didn't watch where she was going and ran right into a walker. She fell down as the walker noticed her. She quickly grabbed the gun Lee gave her and pulled the trigger. A clean shot right through the brain. The walker hit the ground instantly, Clementine was now catching her breath. What she didn't realize was those men she was running from caught up to her.

"Hey, little girl!" One of the men said, "are you okay?"

"Ww...What do you want from me?" Clementine screamed, "Please go away!"

"Don't worry we aren't bad, we aren't bad people."

Clementine raised her gun at the men, "please leave me alone" at the sight of the gun both men put down their weapons. Clementine noticed what they did but she didn't back down.

"My name is Rick and this is Daryl" the man wearing the police uniform said. "How about you tell me your name and age?"

"my n..name is Clementine" she said, " I am nine years old, please don't hurt me!"

Daryl looked at Rick and turned over to Clementine, "are ya all alone?"

" Yes."

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Rick asked, they saw her shoot that walker she had great aim.

"From L..L...Lee" just saying his name made Clementine brake down, she lowered her gun wiping her tears.

Rick realized Lee must have been very close to her and she probably lost him recently, "Clementine, we have a safe place you can come to if you want." Clementine looked at the men, they seemed nice but so did the bad man that kid napped her and Danny Saint Andrew. "Clementine, we have kids with us, you won't be alone."

As soon as Clementine heard they had kids with them she had a small smile on her face. "You have kids with you? Like real kids?"

"Yes real kids" Rick chuckled," my son Carl and his baby sister Judith" Clementine took a step closer to them could she really trust them? We're they lying to her or telling the truth? Clementine decided to trust them, she was getting hungry, and didn't want onto spend the night outdoors alone.

"Umm okay I will go with you" she told Rick hesitantly.

"Great" said Rick offering her his hand, she hesitated but grabbed it as they walked back to Daryl's truck. It felt like hours she was in that truck. She was sitting in between the two men. Rick looked over at Clementine fear was registered on her face. The truck pulled into the prison, Carl was opening the gates. As soon as Clementine saw it fear struck her face. We're these people prisoners she thought, she felt scared again as soon as the car stopped. Daryl opened Clementine's door.

"You guys aren't prisoners are you?" Clementine asked tears falling from her face.

"No we ain't." Explained Daryl. "We just made it our home 'cause it's safe." Clementine stopped again the word safe buzzing kept around her head was it really safe and could she really trust these people? Rick reached out his hand and Clementine slowly grabbed it, holding on tight.

"How about after you meet everyone and eat, you can tell us what happened and why you are alone. "Rick told her, she nodded and continued holding his hand. Rick led her over to a lady with grey short hair. "Clementine this is Carol, she is a very nice lady. I have to go but she can show you around and introduce you to everyone." Clementine looked over at Carol who was listening to Daryl. Daryl was telling her how they found Clementine. Carol touched Daryl's shoulder then walked over to Clementine.

Carol gave a nice warm smile to Clementine, just like the ones her mother used to give her. She bent down so they were the same height. "Hi Clementine, I'm Carol." Carol seemed very nice, she spoke softly and Clementine liked that about her. "Come on let's go meet everyone" Carol grabbed Clementine's hand leading her a woman looking off into the forest.

"Clementine this is Michonne." Clementine looked at Michonne. She seemed really quiet.

"Nice to meet you." Clementine managed to say.

Michonne looked at Clementine giving her a small smile "hi."

"Michonne doesn't talk much." Carol said as they walked towards more people, "but she is really nice you just have get to know her, over here we have Ricks son Carl"

Carl looked up and nodded at Clementine, "hi what's your name?" his face was straight, no emotions at all.

"Clementine" she replied

Carl looked at her and gave a small smile "nice to meet you Clementine." Then he walked off.

"Carl just lost his mother a little while back; he hasn't fully recovered from it." Carol said. "We have some more people inside the prison, let's go." Clementine was really starting to like Carol. She was kind and made her feel welcome. Carol led Clementine into the prison, she was hesitant of entering the prison but she thought if Carol thought it was safe then, she should trust her. Clementine was never in a prison before so she looked around with amazement on her eyes. Carol saw her looking around, "Cool, eh?" Clementine just nodded. Carol led her into a room filled with a couple people.

Clementine stopped in her tracks letting go of Carol's hand, "Glenn?" She yelled running over to him. Glenn was talking to Maggie when he heard familiar voice call his name.

"Clementine?" He said turning his head. Clementine ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Clem what are you doing here? Where is everyone?" The look on Clementine's face said it all. They were gone.

"Glenn you know Clementine?" Carol questioned. Glenn now had some light tears going down his face as he remembered the group he was in when the world went to shit.

"Yes I know her." Glenn explained hugging her tightly. "When the world first went down me and Clem were in the same group of survivors, we saved her and a couple others from getting eaten outside a pharmacy, In Macon. After we got out I broke from the group, to find my friends back in Atlanta but of course when I got there, they were already... And that's when I met you guys." Glenn looked over at Clem who was now crying even more. "Clem what happened? Where's Lee?"

Clementine stopped crying and looked up tears welding in her eyes, "Can I meet everyone first?" She gave Glenn another big hug then went back and grabbed Carol's hand. Carol was shocked that she knew Glenn, they smiled at Glenn.

"So I bet it was nice to see Glenn again, how about you help me with dinner and you can finish meeting everyone before it starts." Clementine nodded, she was way to hungry to think straight. Clementine helped Carol set up the table, and make some food. Soon everyone started to slowly pile into the prison. Clementine soon heard another familiar voice calling to her.

"Clementine? Is that you?" Clementine turned around to see Hershel in the door way.

"Hershel?" she said walking over to him. Wow two people I know in the same group she thought. Now she didn't regret going with Rick and Daryl. "What happened to your leg?" Clementine was looking down on what was left of his right leg.

"I got bit…" Hershel said, " I got it cut off so I wouldn't turn…" Clementine had tears ounce again in her eyes. "Clementine you might not remember but these are my two daughters Maggie and Beth. You probably don't really remember them but they helped me take care of Lee's leg when he was injured. Clementine nodded remembering that night, when Hershel's son Shawn saved her and Lee bringing them back to his farm.

"You know Hershel too?" Exclaimed Carol, a smile spread across her lips it was like a reunion. She knew Clementine would feel safe with two people she knew. Clementine nodded looking over at Beth who was holding a baby.

"Wow a real baby! Is this baby Judith?" Clementine said looking over at Carol.

"Yes this is Ricks Daughter, well since everyone is here let's sit down and eat." Everyone grabbed a spot at the table.

"Glenn?" Clementine asked, "Can I sit with you?"

"sure." Glenn replied. She sat down and ate her food. She hadn't had this much good food since she was last with her parents.

* * *

"So Clementine…" Rick said, as everyone was resting around a warm fire. "You know Glenn and Hershel… can you tell us what happened to you?" Clementine knew she couldn't avoid this subject after all they knew nothing about her.

"From the start?" she questioned, when Rick nodded, she decided to start. "my parents when on vacation in Savannah when it happened. I heard my babysitter scream so I ran into my tree house. I lived up there for a couple days, I saw walkers and thought they were monsters." Nobody interrupted her as she spoke. "I heard a gunshot and that's when I saw Lee. He was hurt but I was scared. He went inside my house looking for help and that's when my babysitter attacked him, but he got her. After we got outside we met Shawn and his friend. They saved us and brought us to Hershel's farm." Clementine paused for a moment, and then looked over to Hershel, "I'm so sorry about Shawn. Lee tried to save him he really did!"

"It's okay Clementine." Hershel sighed "things happen go on with your story."

"Well we met a nice family at Hershel's farm." Hershel thought back to those people, feeling bad he had kicked them out after Shawn's death. "Katija, her husband Kenny and their son Duck." Clementine smiled remembering how nice they were. "We left with Kenny and his family after Shawn died. We went down to Macon then were attacked but Glenn saved us." Clementine smiled over at Glenn and Glenn returned that smile. "There was a big fight because they thought Duck was bit, but he really wasn't. Lee talked it over with the people in the pharmacy they pulled us into. There were lots of people now! Like Glenn, Me and Lee, Kenny and his family, Carly, Doug, Lily, and her Father." Clementine paused remembering them all, some good and some bad. "The pharmacy we were in was Lee's parents; they weren't there, so he was sad." She continued her story and not once did anyone look away from her, tears welding in some of their eyes. "At the pharmacy when the walkers closed in on us Doug died trying to save us and Lee saved me. We went over to a motel and made it our home, that's when Glenn left. We saved a guy named Mark, who decided to stay with us, and later Lee and Kenny found Ben and his teacher, but his teacher died and almost killed Katija. One day when I was playing strange men came to our motel they talked about how they had a dairy farm and food to give us. Lee didn't trust him but he told me we needed some help. So we went to the farm but Carly and Ben stayed back, they were going to come back later." Clementine remembered what happened at the dairy… how they killed people and ate them. Also how her and lee almost died trying to escape. Tear filling her eyes once again she told the group how they were really bad men, and how she almost ate human meat "W… we saw Mark with his legs gone! Lee told me to run but one of the men knocked me out. When I woke up me, Lee, Lily, Kenny and her dad were in a giant freezer. Lily's dad was going to die but Lee tried to save him, he really did. It was no use and Kenny killed him.'

"He did that in front of you?" Maggie asked in confusion.

"Yes. But Carly and Ben came back to save us. Ben was a bad man but we didn't know. We were being attacked by some guys and they let walkers in. one bit Duck so he wasn't feeling good. We packed up and RV and went on the road, Lily was sad that her Dad was gone and got angry at Carly, she started yelling at her when we stooped the RV, when I came out I saw, lily shoot her. Lee was sad because he really liked Carly." She looked over at Glenn. He had tears in his eyes. Glenn trusted Carly and knew she was a good person. "Lee let lily on the road because she killed Carly and Carly wasn't a bad guy. We stopped on a train and that's when Duck died, and Katija died too, Lee told me she was sad about Duck dying so that's why she did it. We rode the train into Savannah where we met Krista and Omid, I don't know what happened to them but I don't think they got out of Savannah." Clementine had to take a brake the hardest part was coming up next, she was going to have to tell them what happened with Lee, she let some tears fall as she told the rest of her story. "A bad man came one night and took me, he was mad that Lee was taking care of me. He said Lee was a bad man but he wasn't! before the world was like this Lee he.. he killed a man.." Hershel and Glenn looked over in shock, they didn't know that about Lee. "Lee was a good guy, he only Killed the man because he was a bad man!" Clementine reassured the group. "Lee told me when we were in the pharmacy he didn't want to lie to me and he never did. anyways Lee came to save me but got bit trying." Clementine wiped her tears.

She heard Glenn gasp. "Oh no!" Glenn had tears running down his cheeks and Maggie held him close. Glenn only knew Lee for a while but he knew how much Lee wanted to protect that girl. He truly cared for her.

"Lee came and saved me from the man. Even though he was bit he came and saved me! To escape, Lee put walker blood on me, so the walkers wouldn't see we were alive, it smelt really bad… That's when I saw my parents. They were… they were walkers!" Clementine let out more tears but was determined to tell the rest of her story. "Lee passed out and I was scared the walkers would get us so I dragged him into a store. He told me that Kenny died to save Lee. Lee made me handcuff him to a thing sticking out of the wall and… and... H…he told me to... to shoot him. So he wouldn't turn." Clementine didn't have to say anymore, everyone understood what she went through and how hard it must have been for her to kill the man that took care of her. "When I got out of the city, I saw Rick and Daryl but ran because I thought you were bad people. I was wrong" Clementine reached over and hugged Rick and then Daryl. "Thank you, for saving me" Clementine was finished her story about how she managed through these tough months, and when she looked around everyone was crying, even Daryl. A person she thought was really tough and scary was even crying.

"Wow" said Hershel, he felt bad kicking Lee out of his farm but he was different now, he would never tell good people to leave. "Clementine that's quite a story, I'm really sorry about Lee. He was a good man."

Glenn stopped crying and gave Clementine a hug, "Hey do you want to stay with me and Maggie tonight?" Clementine nodded and hugged Glenn again.


End file.
